1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing wireless video download rates for video content downloaded over wireless communication networks.
2. Background Information
Since wireless data was first made widely available issues have arisen with network availability and network congestion. Many different types of solutions have been implemented in order to improve network availability and reduce network congestion. Existing solutions so far have included infrastructure buildout, development of wireless communication standards such as long-term evolution (LTE), and advancement of mobile device capabilities such as the ability to communicate over local wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks.
Conventionally, adaptive bit rate is used to provide wireless content downloads as fast as possible to a requesting client. However, conventionally the requesting clients estimate available bandwidth by comparing received data amounts with reception times. For a variety of reasons, client estimates of available bandwidth may be inaccurate, such as when client devices switch from idle to active in a long-term evolution (LTE) network.